


Beautiful

by FantasyWriter02



Series: The Walking Dead [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyWriter02/pseuds/FantasyWriter02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick would usually get really pissed if Carl had said that outside of this kind of situation but all it was doing right now was making him even more turned on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been too active, I'm sorry loves.
> 
> Merry Late Christmas and Happy Early New Year :)  
> Feedback is awesome, x

Rick couldn’t wrap his mind around how his son looked so beautiful like this, is it how Carl places his hands on either side of Rick's head?, or how he wore Rick's button up shirt which made him look unbearably hot?. Actually it was most probably the way that Carl let his head fall back, with his eyes shut and his mouth wide making the most delicious noises Rick has ever heard. 

It was times like this that the both of them really cherished, they don't really have time to do this too often so whatever time they do have they are sure to make the best of it.

Carl's movements are needy and swift, desperately seeking all friction from his father which Rick is quick to oblige. "Nggh god Dad" Carl moans as Rick's length hits Carl's bundle of nerves dead on with each bounce.

"That good Carl?" Rick pants as he grabs hold of Carl's hips, guiding him down. 

"Fuck yes, hmm" Carl replies, Rick would usually get pretty pissed if Carl had said that outside of this kind of situation but all it was doing right now was making him even more turned on. 

Rick stops Carl and gently lifts him off and flips them so he was on top. "Turn around, ass up" Rick orders, which he does quickly with one hand for support and the other spreading his cheeks for Rick. 

Carl can't help but let out a loud moan when he feels his father's tongue circle his rim. "Shh. You'll wake your sister and we'll have to stop, you don't want that do you?" Rick says, teasingly flicking his tongue in and out of him. Carl shakes his head and bites his lip to try and stop any squeals or moans that are threatening to escape.

The younger grimes lets his head fall into the pillow and his free hand move to jerk himself off while Rick's professional tongue made him see stars.

It didn't take long until Carl couldn't contain his moans as he reaches his climax. "Dad, oh god. I'm goin-" He says as feels one arm wrap around his waist. "So good for me" Rick says and that is all it took for Carl to lose it with him collapsing but being held up by Rick's arm.

"Oh my god" Carl says panting and flipping around so he was on his back. "Good?" Rick says, "Great" he replies.

Carl sits up and wraps his arms around his father's neck and kisses him, Rick kissing back with as much passion.

"Your turn. Stand" Carl tells Rick, which he does. Carl gets up and kneels in-front of Rick, grabbing his cock in his hand and teasing the tip with his tongue. "Don't tease Carl" Rick says. Carl Obliges and takes Rick fully in his mouth and bobs his head up and down at a fast pace, sliding his tongue up and down the base. 

"Gosh Carl. So good" Rick moans as his fingers go to tangle in his son's hair. They both knew that Rick wasn't going to last long because of earlier so Carl stops with a 'Pop' and strokes Rick's cock fast, looks up at him, hair in his face and says "Come for me daddy" Which sends Rick straight over the edge, hot liquid spilling over Carl's hand.

Carl looks down at his hand and back up to his father and sinfully licks his hand clean.

"Holy shit" Rick pants and reaches down to brush the boy's hair out of his eyes. Carl smiles and stands up to find their clothes but not before having a make-out session with Rick first. 

"I love you dad"  
"I love you, Carl."


End file.
